


Ignore Your Whispers

by MycroftRH



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Author has psychosis, Fortunately, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Sywalker Both Give Hugs, Psychosis, Psychotic Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: Most of the time, Anakin gets to be the crazy one.  Sometimes, they take turns.(Most of the time, Obi-Wan just goes about his day, calmly ignoring the odd shadow or whisper.  Some days they're more distracting than others.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ignore Your Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> At this stage in planning, Obi-Wan has the infamous Ambiguous Disorder because I'm not quite sure where I would like him to fall specifically. (There's not really any reason to assume that a Stewjoni in a galaxy far far away would have the same constellations of symptoms as Western Earthlings in the 21st century, anyhow.) But, regardless, the original premise of this fic was just "y'know, it'd be really nice to read something with an actually realistic portrayal of psychosis, instead of the standard I See Dead People". So while he's not narrowed down to a specific diagnosis, the psychosis itself is 'accurate' and not sensationalized.

The thing about psychosis, you see, is that most of the time the flashy symptoms aren’t the bad ones, really.When you don’t eat for three days because you are physically incapable of starting a task, even just walking to the pantry, or you’ve been staring at the wall by your bed for the last four hours because you can’t think or move - a few bugs that may, technically, not actually be there seem pretty minor, in comparison.

Of course, when you’re trying to single-handedly prevent a major diplomatic incident - with the other hand being occupied mostly by trying to manage your moody ex-padawan - jumping every few minutes at shadows no one else can see can be a bit of a hindrance.

Usually, when it was like this, Obi-Wan locked himself in his room for several days and waited for things to calm down.The odd bug or shadow wasn’t an issue, but when it became continuous, it was generally more effective to isolate for a while.Unfortunately, the Acamarians had requested Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka specifically.

Obi-Wan startled again, left hand jerking to instinctively brush off the phantom insect on his right arm.

One of the Acamarian ambassadors - from the Southern Clan, he’s fairly certain, but to be honest he’d been zoning out a bit during introductions - raised an eye-ridge.“Are you well, Master Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan smiled.“Quite, thank you.However I’m afraid Knight Skywalker has just alerted me to a matter on Coruscant which urgently requires my attention.Perhaps we could reconvene after a meal?”

After all the Acamarians filed out, Obi-Wan leaned his head heavily on his hands.Anakin, who had spent most of the meeting standing in the corner glowering, reached a gentle mental touch to him.Obi-Wan flinched momentarily at the contact on his over-tense mind before registering the familiar warmth and pressing into it. 

“You know, we could just leave them to sort out their own problems,” Anakin said.“We’ve got a galactic war going on, there’s bigger stuff to deal with than a couple people on one little planet fighting over a water fountain.”

Obi-Wan sighed.“It’s a _sacred spring_ , Anakin.”

“I’ve heard it both ways.Anyhow, you know I’m right.I’m not saying I don’t care about their sacred water fountain, but we’re better used elsewhere, and we both know it.”

Obi-Wan wanted to argue, but to be frank they did indeed both know it.Every life mattered, but the three of them could be saving _more_ lives elsewhere.Though the Acamarians had requested them, individual requests were rarely heeded in this type of matter these days.He, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all worth more as military assets than as conflict mediators even individually, let alone as a group.He wasn’t entirely sure why they had been sent here - something he _should_ have been sure of, given his position on the Council - and it was making him nervous.

His eyes blinked wide as a shadow flitted across the edge of his vision.He groaned internally and amended his thought.It was making him _even more_ nervous.

“I’m sure we’ll be out of here and dismembering droids soon, Anakin.Not to worry.”

Anakin grumbled something unintelligible and crossed his arms more tightly in his corner.His presence felt prickly - pouty, to be frank, though Obi-Wan wouldn’t tell Anakin that unless he was looking for a fight - but continued to press against him reassuringly, strong as a mountain, letting Obi-Wan lean on him as heavily as he needed to.

He barely blinked and Ahsoka was tapping at him politely, letting him know that she and the Acamarians were about to re-enter.He straightened, arranged his expression to “friendly and optimistic, but with recognition of the seriousness of the occasion,” and firmly ignored the voice that yelled his name from an empty chair.


End file.
